Finding Life
by Lady of the Forest
Summary: Seren's heart crumbles with each insult, each laugh, and each name she is called. Finally she cant take it anymore. Sad events accure which lead to Serena finding happiness but first she must learn to Live, and to love.
1. Chapter 1

*Author: Here is the first chapter. I have great plans for this story. I have almost planned everything out. I apologize for not writing more but I'm beat and I'm just happy I wrote what I did. I'll update more tomorrow. The DBZ part of the story wont come till end of CH.2 and beginning of 3. PLEASE REVIEW! I have a low self- esteem problem. Don't add to it HELP IT.*  
  
------  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Serena, going to the arcade after school?" asked Molly running to catch up with her best friend. Serena slowed her pace and was about to answer when a laughing voice cut in " Serena has detention, AGAIN!" Lita chortled. Coming up beside them. "Hey! You don't haft to scream it in front of the WHOLE student body Lita. And stop laughing!" Serena whispered harshly. "I cant help it" Lita spoke through her giggles. Moly gave her friend a one arm hug "It's o.k. Serena I don't think anybody heard" "I hope no.." "So you got detention again, Serena? Figures. That IS Miss Haruna's favorite punishment" Melvin as usual popped out of nowhere. "I cant believe what happened though it was soo funny, I new you where blonde Serena but that was plane stupidity" Melvin said joining Lita in a round of laughing hysterics.  
  
Serena seemed to almost droop at the sight of her friends laughing at her. 'I new you where blonde Serena but that was plane stupid'. Melvin's voice rang in her ears. And her eyes stung as Lita and Melvin reenacted the scene that morning when Miss Haruna caught her sleeping and had asked Sarena for the answer to the question. THAT happened everyday but today Serena replied with an answer for an ENTIRELY different subject, and when Miss Haruna gave Serena the water pale's to hold as punishment she didn't haft to go fill them up. Miss Haruna had anticipated the days events and had them ready with her name on them and everything. And what made THAT even worse was when she was walking out the door she slipped and the water flew right at.... "I've never seen Miss Haruna so mad before" Lita commented gasping for air. "Or heard her scream before" Melvin added. When the water had landed on Miss Haruna, she blew. She started screaming and insulting Serena.   
  
'You graceless PIG'. She screamed. 'You cant even walk 5 steps without tripping or hurting someone. I thought your grades came from not caring but you really are that STUPID aren't you? I had a big date after school but thanks to you I'll be late. Not that you'd know what a date was, you obviously never having been on one ' By that time Serena stopped listening. She had heard it all before, but never from an adult and especially not from a teacher. "The class was about to die. Everyone was laughing so hard" Lita and Melvin continued to describe the incident to Molly. But Molly wasn't really hearing what they where saying she was watching Serena who looked small and fragile standing there while her 'friends' laughed at her misfortune.  
  
Just then Mina ran up. "Hey guys! What's so funny?" This lead to another rendition of the tale which at the end had all three laughing and Serena pale as the moon. "Come on Serena detention starts in a few minutes I'll walk with you" Molly said gently as she lead Serena away.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
E-mail me @ luna_the_lune@yahoo.com  
If you Review please add an e-mail address. I might ask for tips from ya later! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Here's Chappy number TWO yeah go me *victory dance* I didn't get to DBZ in this chapter...but maybe at the end of the next chapter....  
BTW- konekochanhime would like Molly to go to the DBZ world with Sere...but if I do...she wouldn't live through the whole episode...Aleric on the other hand, doesn't want molly to die....so you two probably need to get together and help decide if she stays or goes.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miss Haruna was beating herself up mentally for the outburst during class. No matter how mad she got she had no right to scream at a student, and most definitely NOT in front of the class. And the things she said...she felt horrible. She hadn't really meant them, she was just upset and hurt and wanted to get back at someone and unfortunately that someone presented themselves as Serena. Now that someone was sitting right here in front of her and she didn't know what to say. She wanted to apologize but she couldn't think of a way to word it. 'Hey Serena sorry about screaming at you in front of the whole class and calling you a pig and all' It just didn't sound right, not coming from a 25 year old woman....ok 30. Besides Serena didn't seem to be too torn up about it.   
  
Serena made sure to act normal when she entered the classroom for detention. She didn't want anybody, especially Miss Haruna, to realize how much they had hurt her. So she walked in like every other day she had detention and took her seat. She felt Miss Haruna's gaze following her but didn't dare look up. She did not want to see the look Miss Haruna had given her earlier ever again. When she sat down, rather then risk accidentally making eye contact with Miss Haruna, she brought out a book to read for the book report that was do Friday.   
  
It didn't help. The book was about a girl who had physic powers and thought herself to be a freak. (AN: think Sailor Moons powers) It was right at the part where the teacher was giving them a pop quiz and the girl 'heard' the questions and was answering them not realizing that they hadn't been spoken allowed yet. The teacher was furious and thinking she had cheated was about to....   
  
"O.k. Miss Tsukino, detention is over for the day..." the teachers voice broke into Serena's thoughts. And Serena didn't dally. She grabbed her stuff and ran out before Miss Haruna could think to give her a lecture on something or other.  
  
As Serena was running out of the school gates she ran into Darien. "Jesus Sere watch where you're going." She flinched. Darien oblivious to her inner pain picked himself off the pavement. "Sere how about we go out tonight?" Serena immediately perked up, all her troubles forgotten now her prince was here. "That sounds GREAT I've had such a horrible day..." Darien interrupts. "Yeah um... I'll pick you up at 6 ok? I gotta go"  
  
And once again Serena was left alone as he ran off. 'Wonder what that's all about?' Shaking her head she continue her trek home. 'Doesn't matter he'll cheer me up. I just hope he doesn't laugh too like last time'  
  
Later on that night Serena was checking her make up in the entry hall mirror when the doorbell rang. "I'm going, be back later." She yelled over her shoulder as she walked out the door and right into Darien. "This is getting really old" she thought she heard him mumble. "Ready Meatball head?" He said louder. For some reason it didn't sound like the endearment it used to be but Serena dismissed that thought as impossible and nodded her head.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------   
Email me at...luna_the_lune@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Messages: Hey everone. I was unable to post this earlier do to the fact I had a guest over for the night and there for couldn't very well ignore her to write this. Sorry I know thats a blow to you ego and all but well... TUFF. Anywho I would love some feed back and Ideas no matter how used or weird or stupid they may sound I enjoy hearing from you and I might use them, giving you full credit for the idea of course. I would also like your opinions on a good match for Serena. I perfer by a long shot Goku or Vegeta. I used to like Gohon matches then I saw Saijinman and it totally ruined any like I had for grown up Gohon. Goten...well If you want him you'll need to send me more info on his personality. Anyway It 2:15 a.m. and I'm just babbling. REVIEW IDEAS! PLEASE!   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena was surprised to find them at the park. Usually he took her out to see a movie or dinner then to the park for a stroll and 'make-out' session that always ended with Darien mad at her. No matter how much she loved him she couldn't bring herself to go as far as he wanted them to go. She couldn't explain it, it just seemed....   
  
"Look its a full harvest moon" Serena pointed out, gazing longingly at her home.   
  
The scouts didn't realize she had more memories then they seemed to have of the once glorious Lunar Kingdom. Even though she didn't remember everything by a long shot. Serena still hesitated to tell them for fear they would be harder on her for not being more like the princess Luna had described to them.   
  
(AUTHOR: Ever notice how its always Luna who tells everyone about Serenity and Arty always backs her up. Could Luna have a bad memory or be mixed up with her mother or even better...Have hero worship? Luna does seem to idolize Serenity.)  
  
The moon smiled almost joyfully down upon her child. Its rays seeming to caress the golden haired beauty who looked at peace and graceful standing in the beams of cascading light. At this moment any person passing by would think they had seen a Goddess.   
  
Serena stood perfectly still with her eyes closed and head slightly tilted back, her name sake smile upon her face. She looked truly happy there. But the moment was ruined when Darien grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Mine" he whispered before hungrily claming her lips in a forceful kiss.  
  
Serena was shocked. Sure he had been rough before but this time she hadn't seen it coming. And his hand on her arm was hurting her. She'd have another bruise to add to the ones from that afternoons battle. (AUTHOR: It happened on her way home from detention. You all can pretty much guess what happened. Its the same old thing that happens in everyone else's stories.) 'Uh oh' she thought as she felt his other hand move south. She tried to push away but his grip was to strong. Finally the hand came to rest on her breast where it gave a painful squeeze and let go. He stepped back but kept his hand firmly, but looser, on her arm.   
  
She was still recovering from the kiss when he mumbled "Serena, sleep with me." She was so taken aback she hardly had time to register the fact that it wasn't a question. "Darien, you know I love you but I cant. I just..." the blonde was at a loss for words. "You don't realize the effect you have on me" he said huskily, bringing himself closer to her.   
  
Her eyes widened. She just found out the effect she had on him. It was poking her in the leg. Most girls would blush, others would be flattered, but Serena was scared. Darien seemed to turn into a totally different person at that moment. He was no longer the man who fought with a rose and a fancy speech, but a man who was so much stronger then she...  
  
Serena tried to step back out of his embrace but just wound up falling onto the grass. It was then she noticed he had lead them to an accolade of bushes and trees. No one else was around and if something happened no one would see... Fear rolled in the young girls stomach. She hadn't expected this...not from him. Not her love, not her prince, not the man currently unbuckling his BELT!   
  
Panic rose in the place of fear. But before Serena could scream he was on top of her stuffing his handkerchief in her mouth then using his belt as a gag. He stepped back and chuckled "Poor meatball head, no one here to save you. You really are stupid to think I could ever love YOU. Its your power I love, your kingdom I want, and your body I crave. Your stupidity and childishness will not do. No, not for MY Queen. You need to be taught, and that's what I'll do."  
  
During Darien's speech he had made short work of her close that lay torn and forgotten in a corner where they where tossed. Terror was plain to see in her eyes. She tried to fight, she really did. He was just too strong, so much more then she was. And any struggles she made were met with blows, blows he seemed all to happy to deliver.   
  
When he was finished he removed the gag and just left her there.   
  
Serena was lost. Her mind played the horrendous evening over and over, yet no more tears would come. She just laid there staring at nothing and thinking nothing. Dry tears mingling with bruises and cuts. For a girl once so full of life and brimming over with emotion, she seemed dead, unable to feel anything but the pain between her legs and the bruises on her body.  
  
She laid still curled into herself oblivious to the world. Who knows how long Serena was there before she rose with stubborn lips clamped together to prevent the scream of pain rising in her throat. She gathered her close and slowly put them on. They where dirty and torn in a few places but they would have to do.   
  
The Moon wept for its child for it had seen everything. Change was coming and with it rebirth, but not of the body, but of the mind and soul. First pain must come which time will lesson to sadness. The Moon knew the trials ahead for the Lunarian Princess where going to be hard but it was a river that must be crossed. They where as stepping stones to redemption and life. You must not skip one for risk of missing another and falling into the ever flowing waters and being whisked away. Perhaps Death waited her on the opposite bank . Maybe it was love and happiness. Either way the tide was set and the flow of events begun.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
E-mail me at luna_the_lune@yahoo.com 


	4. Reviews

Sorry to peek your interest and run but...I'm going out of town. I'm only going to be gone 4 days. I'll be back on the 3rd. While I'm gone I'll write a chapter a day and when I get back I'll type them up and post them all at once. If I manage to get to a computer I'll post them from Virginia, where I'm going. K?  
  
Messeges to Reviewers..........  
  
Ills----  
Me to. Molly is such a sweaty. She's the type of person that only laughs at a joke, even if its not funny, and never at someone.  
  
Escagirl----  
I am I am! I'm writing as much as I can and not fall over dead!  
  
GeminiSenshi---   
Thanks for the encouragement! You should have seen my face when I read all the reviews I got. Even the bad ones, cause it still meant someone read my fic. It makes it harder to forget about when you know people are expecting something. Oh and...*pouts* I TRY. Its not my fault I know the definition of tons and tons of words but cant spell a dang one of em. Blame my teachers. *smiles*  
  
Aleric----  
You got the whole idea right off wow. You other readers need to read Alerics' review. It explains everything for those hard of sight. Hehe corny joke. I wont kill Molly, though she wont be in any DBZ sections of the story.  
  
Konekochanhime----  
I know their mean, but there not on purpose. You'll get it latter on. And I'm sorry but I thought about putting Molly in but...she just doesn't seem to fit in this story. Maybe the next I write I'll include her. *ideas ideas ideas*  
  
Akiko SkywalkerGreenleafPotter----  
Its people like you that keep me writing. *hugs Akiko* sniff sniff.  
  
Sporanox----  
You don't haft to worry. NOBODY betrays ANYBODY in this fic.  
  
Moon-Bunny-uk  
I plan on making this one a Veggie-Sere fic. Maybe next time. *Idea of making a fic where Sere and Molly go to DBZ and fall in love with...* *shakes head* One story at a time. You should know that I dislike him too.  
  
  
MarsMoonStar---  
I know...but it gets better *hands Mars a hanky*   
  
  
Jason C-----  
Well Darien didn't cheat on her with any of the senshi. Hehe. You should keep reading though. Not everything turns out as it appears.  
  
Ice-Goddess-----  
Oh my GAD who recognized the book!! You are soo getting the next chapter by mail.  
  
  
Prophetess of Hearts----  
It'll be ok. Read what I wrote Jason C.  
  
Lovin Vegeta----  
I'm lovin him too!  
  
Otaku Freak----  
I will I will!  
  
  
Periwinkle----  
HUGS HUGS HUGS I LOVE ENCOURAGEMENT!!!!  
  
Sailor Earth----  
Sure will do. Thanks to you and Periwinkle and koneko!  
  
lonely-angle----  
FINE see if I care if you came to my farewell dinner. *snuffle*   
Jen: *looks concerned*  
Miks: Just kidding I forgive you! *smiles*  
Jen: *rolls eyes and mutters*  
Miks: *Hears it with her sayjin hearing* Just for that I wont tell you what I did to Qautre.  
Jen: NOOOO!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry this took so long. I went in Vacay. Now I'm back. Took me long enough huh? Well I'm kinda stuck. I tried to write more but I cant think of an original way to introduce everybody. So if any of you have ideas..... And I'm also stuck on where in the DBZ series should she pop into? This is going to be a Vegie-Sere Fic. I'll work on it more tomorrow and take a look at my notes and plans i had jotted down for the story. Maybe I wrote something there I don't remember. Anywho, thank you all for the reviews. I really enjoy them. Write more soon. Tootle Pip.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Serena refused to think. Thinking would lead to remembering, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. She laid back down on the grass with her knees to her chest and her back to the tree. Now fully clothed she could sleep. Sleep and forget.  
  
`*-Dream-*`  
  
Someone was chasing her. They wanted to get her. They wanted to hurt her. She had to run faster. She couldn't be weak. She had to escape. Her legs burned. Her lungs burned. She HAD to run.  
  
She fell. NO don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me. Tears where falling from her eyes. 'They' was laughing. Teasing her for her being clumsy and weak. She couldn't take it anymore. She screamed then lashed out.   
  
Now she was falling. Falling down a tunnel? a ravine? It didn't matter she was falling, darkness surrounded her and she couldn't stop falling...  
  
`*-End-*`  
  
  
While she was sleeping, a strange light flickered from the crystal. With a burst of purplish light out came a 5 inch Queen Serenity. "Oh my daughter, what have I done?" Serenity whispered, brushing a bang from her daughters eye with both hands. "In protecting you I have weakened you, I should have let them teach you how to use your power." A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Serena's forehead. "But I was just too ashamed. I couldn't explain to my people that I carried a warrior's child? A warrior who killed to live where our race abhorred violence." Serenity bowed her head in sadness, then raised it with will to match the Gods. "It is too late to get back what was stolen from you, my heart, but I can give you the opportunity to heal your pain, learn your history, and love life." With those words she disappeared.  
  
  
  
'I know a man named Fred. He was too lazy to get out of bed. I know a man namd Gary. He was kind of hairy.' The Lone Soldier of Time stood at her post. Bored. Reciting names and somthing that rymed with them was a way to pass time. (AN: Excuse the pun) She was brought out of her bordom by the sudden apperence of Queen Serenity. "Your majesty! What... uh..how...?" For the first time in centeries the Time Guardian found herself cought off gaurd. The Queen chuckled softly at the flusterd look on her friends face. "Sorry Pluto. But this is kind of an emergency." One look at the Serenity's face and Pluto quickly pulled herself together and gave her Queen her undivided attention.  
  
Getting straight to the point Serenity simply stated "I want you to send my daughter to another world." (Que Face Vault.) "Your Majesty, I can't! Such a thing is Taboo. And Serena-sama would be angry to be plucked from a world in which she's happy." "But thats just it Pluto. She's not. Have you not seen what has happend?" Scorn was laced in those last words. "I was unaware anything happened." Pluto blushed a deep scarlet. "I window should pop up if anything major acurred to the Princess." She added a bit defensively, feeling like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.   
  
Serenity sighed. "Endymion must have blocked your powers, but how ..." "Blocked my powers? From what? What happened?" Pluto was in a panic. The Queen quickly explained what accured in the park. When she was through they both had tears in there eyes. "I wish for her to learn her heritage Setsuna. Dear friend, please help me. I have failed her twice now. Once in the Silver Millennium now this. Please help me do this for her." Without a word the tall senshi turned to the gates.  
  
All the times she spent with her princess ran through her mind. Pictures of her smiling face, her sparkleing blue eyes, her laugh. For her, she'd do anything. The innocence that seemed to flow from those crystal eyes was worth any repercussions. Being a senshi of time, such innocence didn't last much longer than the first century of duty. "Where is she?" Pluto asked hoarsely. A sigh of relief came from Serenity, and in the blink of an eye an unconscious figure laid huddled, battered and bleeding, before her. Pluto let out a sob at the sight of her new friend. Quickly composing herself, Pluto turned to her work. 'Oh great God of time, Chronos, hear my plea. Laying her before you is a child of the moon. Allow me to help her. Allow me to send her to a place she will be happy and whole. A place where she will be able to grow and learn her past' She felt the answer in the form of power. Power that flowed through her vains. Channeling that power Setsuna followed Chronos's lead to the world he wished for the princess to be sent to.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
E-mail me at luna_the_lune@yahoo.com 


	6. Chapter 5

~*~*~Kami's Lookout~*~*~  
  
  
The old namikan smiled down upon the earth. Goku's training with King Kai was coming along wonderfully. Before long he'd be strong enough to protect earth against this new threat. Never before has earth been in such danger. Earthlings fighting for Dragon Balls for petty wishes was one thing, but aliens who wanted to steal the Dragon Balls and destroy their home to SELL IT was just to much. Thank Goddess for the Z senshi.   
  
An unfamiliar voice brought Kami out of his reverie. 'Kami of Chikyuu, I am in need of your help'. It took a moment for him to realize that the voice was in his head. 'Who may I ask seeks my aid?'. 'The Guardian of Time and Space' to say he was surprised would be an understatement. Even to him, the tale of the time guardian was an ancient one. A supposed myth, a legend. No one in the history of Chikyuu has ever seen or heard the Lone Soldier, who was cursed to live forever and guard the gates, never to leave her post of solitude.   
  
'How could I be of any help?' he wondered. 'By taking care of a very precious friend of mine' was the immediate reply. 'I would be happy to, you had only to ask'. 'Thank you dearly, for she is in need of the care only you and your world could provide for her'. Relief was evident in her voice, but the comment worried Kami. 'Is she ill?' 'No but she is badly injured. Mentally as well as physically. Thank you again' with that her presence within Kami's head was gone. And there on the ground before him laid an angel.  
  
Kami quickly noticed that the angle was severely beaten. Calling for Mr. Popo he rushed to her side. "Child, what happened to you?" he asked more to himself then the girl laying before him. "You called Kami?" asked the short turban wearing black man. "Yes, Mr. Popo, get some bandages and the first aid kit while I carry her to a room, we must treat her wounds." For an old man he certainly had a lot of strength, for he picked Serena up with amazing ease. This allowed Mr. Popo to get a better look at the new habitant of the look out. "Oh my, right away Kami."  
  
Kami sighed and closed the door. 'What kind of world is that girl from where such a thing could happen?' "Excuse Kami, is the lady going to be alright?" Mr. Popo attentively asked. "She'll recover." was Kami's short reply. He didn't want it blabbed all over that the young woman, now resting on his lookout in the guest room, was raped. "Where is she from? How did she get here? Who is she? Do you know her? Kami?" Mr. Popo was worried. He didn't like the look of hatred on his normally placid friends face. The Kami of Chikyuu let out his breath and looked at his long time friend, and smiled. "I am sorry me friend, for I have no answers to your questions, you see...."  
_________________Scene change duh!______________________  
  
Serena awoke in a warm bed, scared out of her life. 'Where the H*** am I?'. She tried to rise, but pain flashed through her. She swallowed the scream before it left her lips. 'I will not be weak, I will not become what they think I am....a baby I will be strong' Serena promised herself. Swallowing the bile in her mouth, she tried again to rise and succeeded. Slowly making her way to the door the blonde took in her surroundings. She was in an all white room. The walls where white the floor and ceiling where white even the bed the only other color being the rosewood head and foot board.   
  
Curiosity killed the cat. Thank goddess our heroin is named after a rabbit for whispers brought our curious bunny to the door of the white room. Leaning an ear against the door Serena eased dropped in on the conversation......  
  
"Excuse me Kami, but is the lady going to be alright?" a deep voice asked tentively. "She'll recover." was the tired reply. "Where is she from? How did she get here? Who is she? Do you know her? Kami?" the deep voice continued in a rush. "I am sorry me friend, for I have no answers to your questions, you see all I know is that she is a special lady. She got here by the magic of the time guardian." the deep voice gasped "THE time guardian? I thought she was only a legend? How....?" "Be still Mr. Popo, she contacted me by telepathy we only spoke for a minute and she asked that I take care of her dear friend." "The lady?" "Yes"  
  
_____________________You get two guesses on what this is____________________  
  
  
Serena gasped 'Puu brought me here? why? does she know?' "Of course she knows you baka, she's the time guardian" she mumbled. A mumble it might have been but it was enough for the green man with big ears meaning great hearing to hear. Serena was to caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice the door opening. "Ah lady you have awoken." Startled the blonde was shaking from her thoughts by the man who spoke to Pluto.......who was green........and had antini? Of all the things so say or to ask all Serena could say was "What are you?".  
  
Right after it left her mouth she felt horrible. Her was a man , at least it looked like a man..., who helped her and all she could say upon there first meeting was that? "I am sorry sir, that was rude of me. I apologize. My name is Serena." "Quite alright my child, I am Kami, I am a Namike (sp?) and this is my good friend Mr. Popo" with a jesture the man Kami brought the hidden figure to Serena's attention. "Pleasure to meet you" Serena tried to curtsy but was unable do to her injuries. "Dear me, I completely forgot you better return to bed my child and heal...." "I'm fine" Serena interrupted gruffly. Then to lighten her harsh words she added " a bit famished but fine." Ever the polite host Kami smiled at the blonde beauty before him. "We mustn't have that, just follow me and we shall remedy that."   
  
  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry for such a long wait.....I've actually had this saved for months but I've been busy.......honest.............yeah your right I could have made time......sorry *tears* do you all forgive me? *pouts* please? 


	7. Chapter 7

________________________________________

Sorry, I had to go on a little trip to the Amazon. Why? I had to blow up the HUGE writers block doing none other than blocking my progress in this story. *gasp* THE HORROR!!!! I ending up just tunneling through.......*sigh* I used my last stick of dynamite too........*cry* 

________________________________________

It had been several days since Serena's arrival at the lookout, her wounds almost completely healed thanks to the help of a few magical beans. But the beans couldn't heal the mental scares still fresh in the delicate girls mind. The blonde couldn't help but jump every time Kami or Mr. Popo appeared out of nowhere and it took a continuous effort not to start to shake whenever one or the other came near. She tried, Goddess did she try, to forget what happened, but every night her nightmare would repeat and every morning she would awake with tear soaked pillows.

It wasn't until Serena accidentally came across Kami training did she feel she could find a way to coup.

It was the fourth day of her stay at the lookout and the poor girl was looking for any form of entertainment to keep her thoughts away from the past. Lately she had been pondering her seemingly mature behavior that appeared out of nowhere. She no longer seemed to trip over her own limbs and her speech pattern was strange yet familiar. It was like awaking from a dream you thought was real life and finding yourself different from the dream, yet the same.

Turning a corner, Serena encountered a beautiful sight. 'It's like a dance' the blonde's mind whispered. 'A beautiful deadly dance'. Before her stood none other then the old namek, performing an intricate martial Kanza. Serena stood perfectly still and watched the old man till the sun was high in the sky and Mr. Popo interrupted with the announcement that lunch was ready. 

"You may close your mouth now Serena" Kami stated as he took the offered towel from Popo.

The girl blushed at being caught staring. "I apologize for staring but I haven't seen such a beautiful Kanza sense......" Serena stopped short. She remembered coming across a scene much like this one with Haruka. The Moon fighter had asked the lone sailor to teach her.......but was refused. 

'Koneko, you can hardly walk' The tall warrior had said, laughingly dismissing the obviously ridiculous thought of training such a klutz and crybaby.

The memory, though old, still stung.

Kami could see the instant withdraw. For the so few days the girl had been with them they had learned next to nothing of her past. Every time she seemed about to share something she would withdraw, much like she was now, and become silent and reflective. The mood didn't soot such an angelic creature.

"Would you like me to teach you, young one?"

Serena was startled from her revere by the gentle words spoken by the old guardian. "Really? You would teach me? It wouldn't be to much trouble?" Hope began to arise in the pit of her stomach.

"Trouble? Nonsense. The days are to long without anything to fill them. I would enjoy teaching what I know to such an eager student." It was true. Spending all day worrying about what was to come with the arrival of the Saijins and Goku's training wasn't the way to spend the year and a half till their arrival.

"We will begin after lunch"

As it turned out the girl was a remarkably quick learner. Not that they didn't have their ruff spots. But the girl seemed determined not to fail in any way. There where certain times when they where sparing a few weeks after training began that the namek wasn't sure if the young women was fighting HIM or another opponent. 

A month later, Kami began to suspect that the girl was not human. It could have been her unusual amount of energy. Or it could have been the glowing mark on her forehead.

O.k. Contest time!!!!! Yeah!!!!!! Here it is.....Guess who Serena's dad is.

Clues:

1. A unknown character , I made him up. You don't need a name just a "He's the guy standing outside my window picking he's nose" description.

2. Bad guy

3. New idea. NO author has used this as a character idea. (I'm so proud!!!)

4. A clue would be for me to say........"enmy" (He's not in the series but his relatives/descendents are)

Its hard to give good clues without giving it away! you can e-mail me or IM me at AOL: slyncunning or Yahoo: luna_the_lune. I'll answer yes or no questions sent to me by IM. I'll be on everyday at 5 probably earlier or later but definitely at 5 so we can catch each other.

The winner gets..........A HUG!!!!!!!!!! No, how about the next chapter sent to them by e-mail two days before I post it. (I'm already working on the next chapter so don't worry about me taking long.

----------------------------------------------------------------

E-mail me at luna_the_lune@yahoo.com


	8. Chapter 8

After several months of training, Kami thought it was time to confront Serena. The young woman had avoided all of kami's questions on the mark that appeared on her forehead when angered. Being respectful Kami stopped trying, but curiosity killed the cat not the namike. So naturally Kami took it upon himself to do a little research in the Eternal library, in which he had spent weeks in already, if the answer was anywhere it would be in that library. The Eternal Library was both a curse and a blessing for one so isolated from the world. With then the endless room where endless rows of books, unorganized and uncategorized, for the same magic which brought any peace of writing whether it be a novel, magazine, or journal was brought there but that magic failed to organize its books in any form and there where far to many to start now. Kami was known for his patience and kindness but even his even-tempered nature was pushed to its limits in his search. 

Serena was scared. The mark on her forehead was glowing again. Looking in the mirror the blonde sighed. "Why?" she asked herself for the millionth time. The golden Moon mark she understood, it was a sign of her royal status on the moon, but the black moon mark which know seemed like a shadowed reflection glowing opposite was a complete puzzle which left Serena scared and speculative. And since the petite blonde had come to this place she hadn't been able to communicate with her mother in her dreams like she had been able to do since she was awakened to her powers not to long ago. Turning away from her mirror Serena returned to the other puzzle troubling her mind, she couldn't feel home. She couldn't feel the warmth that had always been there even before Serena had discovered her heritage and always intensified at night and reached a peak when a full moon rose. The blondes first night in this new world brought a huge shock when Serena discovered that communication with her mother was no longer possible. She could not seek her mothers comfort and peace which she desperately had needed after that night in the park.

The memory brought a shiver that traveled down the young girls spin. She had refused to think that night and several nights after. Refused to remember and feel but now she new she couldn't forget and not feel, for every time she was near Mr.Popo or Kami though both gentle and smaller then her, herself being pettite, she found herself becoming watchful and weary and she hated it. She hated fearing even those gentle men she knew wouldn't hurt her, and she hated her fear. Driving herself to exhaustion each day in her drive to learn to fight and eliminate her fear. Maybe that way when confronted with a man who _would_ hurt her, Serena would be able to fight and not be held back by her fear.

Of all her faults only one was a blessing, her will to never give up, to always try till she succeeded. She might fail dozens of times but she would never give up even if others told her to. Being Sailor Moon had only brought out that trait even more, for every battle in which Serena did something wrong and was yelled at for it she would try her hardest not to repeat but the scouts had always found some other problem, mistake, or fault to antagonize Serena with. 

"Why cant I talk to you mother? I need you" Dejected Serena laid in her bay window and looked at the stars. She hadn't aloud herself time to enjoy such frivolous things such as rest and pleasure sense she realized she couldn't talk to her mother. She wouldn't let herself have time to remember or speculate, so every day the blonde woke at sun rise and helped make breakfast with Mr.Popo then cleaned the kitchen then did the warm up Kami had showed her then trained privately then trained with Kami then ate dinner and then go to bed to tired to think. 

Serena sat bult up right. She felt something strange when she looked out her window into the night. Not an enemy but something wrong. Deciding to get a better look outside Serena threw on her robe and hurried outside.

Kami knew he was close. The answer to all his questions was somewhere within these books pilled one on top another on a other wise clear table in the namikes study. He had discovered several books on mythology one souly about Chronos, the God of time. The time guardian, a descendant of his, was bound to be mentioned in one of the chapters giving the little green man a clue as to where to look next. He wasn't let down.

__

The god Chronos had many children given to him by many wives through out time, only one had showed potential power, a girl. One who's mother was the Princess of Pluto. By the time the young girl was 12 her mother was well into her rule as Queen and the girl named named Setstuna was showing that her power was of both families. Cronos thought it best for the girl to be brought to his world of time and space and trained, for being half god and half demi-god the young girl was immortal and who better then to guard the time gates then his own daughter and immortal keeper?

Chronos had not anticipated the love that would grow between his daughter and the daughter of the Moon kingdom who as the Sailor Scout of her Planet Pluto she was sworn to protect. Happy that his daughter was happy, Chronos hid the future from his daughter the future full of pain, death, and the destruction of a kingdom for throughout the ages his daughter had been alive only one had been able to touch his daughters heart. The Moon Princess, who had brought out the happy joyful side to his sad and reclusive daughter who had to watch her loved ones die while she herself remained ever young and healthy.

That was it...quickly Kami through down the book and raced to the Eternal Library. He knew which book held the answer...


	9. Chapter 9

Serena stood at the edge of Kami's lookout staring down at the quiet earth covered in the blanket of night.  
  
'So peaceful' she thought.   
  
Coming to a sudden decision, Serena raised her arm and closed her eyes. Concentrating on the crystal, Serena drew on her powers, not to transform but to bring out her wings.   
  
She could fly as Kami did with her ki, but she didn't want to alarm any of the sleeping inhabitants of the lookout by doing so.   
  
Spreading her wings and taking a deep breath Serena took off into the night.   
  
  
  
"What!?!?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Vegeta, and I'm not keeping it. I don't love you. I never did. I know it was kinda childish but I was just using you to get Yamcha's attention…"   
  
"But we mated!" Vegeta broke in.   
  
"Yeah, I know and wow" the blue haired woman smiled at the memory but was brought back to reality quickly by the saiyins enraged face. "You gotta learn Vegeta, 'earthlings' don't mate, we have sex. I admit it got a little out of hand but I love Yamcha and he finally admitted to loveing me."   
  
Bulma in her love struck delirium didn't see the growing rage standing before her. "Of course he doesn't know about the baby, I just found out myself, thank goodness the doctor could fit me in next week amazing what a little money can accomplish. So you don't have to worry about any attachments and I wont have a whinny baby. Well gotta go get ready for my date tonight."  
  
She was almost to the door when Vegeta's rage found an outlet in the form of a new door for the kitchen…and living room…and dining room…   
  
"Vegeta! You are insufferable I don't have time to deal with repairs right now you big lug…"  
  
"Shut up" Vegeta interrupted her ranting with his quite rage filled command.   
  
Vegeta struggled through his feelings of hurt and betrayal and found a focus. "You are carrying my heir and you want to kill it?"   
  
Bulma sighed "Come on! Vegitasei was destroyed! There's nothing left for it to inherit other then a bunch of dust."   
  
That was not the thing to say to the Prince of the Saiyins. Nope bad, bad, idea.  
  
Before Bulma had time to blink she was pushed against the wall by an enraged half crazed saiyin.   
  
"You will have my kid, you will do nothing to harm it and in return I wont kill that pathetic human lover of yours." Bulma gulped down her fear of the crazed man before her and quickly agreed.  
  
Vegeta had turned to leave when Bulma had the courage to ask, "What do you want with a kid anyway? I thought you didn't like children?" Vegeta smirked. "Apparently you don't know me that well"  
  
****  
  
During her flight, Serena came across the ideal little stream to swim in and without a moments hesitation the blonde folded her wings tight against her body and dove into the water.  
  
Tranquil for the first time since the incident Serena was reluctant to leave her newly found peace and return to the lookout.   
  
Eventually she did return to the look out, but as she rose into the air Serena promised to return every chance she got.  
  
****  
  
Kami found the book he was looking for and almost did a jig in his joy. Hurrying to a nearby table Kami dropped the huge engraved book and began flipping through the pages till he came across a picture of nine women and two cats.   
  
The Namike's eyes where drawn to the two women in the center. Both wore elegant white dresses and crowns but one was obviously older then the other. Either they were sisters or mother daughter, Kami couldn't tell for sure which, but the younger one with the blonde hair and cheerful blue eyes was no doubt the enigma currently staying at the lookout.   
  
Though the present Serena's eyes never showed such joy and happiness as the girl in the picture Kami knew they were the exact same person.   
  
Kami's eyes studied the rest of the picture before reading the small paragraph below it.  
  
Kami's eyes widened. 'Moon Court?' that would mean… Kami's eyes bulged.   
  
The princess from a kingdom destroyed over a thousand years ago was staying in is home. The princess of a pacifist kingdom was staying in his home and he was teaching her how to fight. Teaching her how to kill…  
  
****  
  
Vegeta sat alone in the forest smoldering in his hate. Trying to pretend that his heart wasn't broken, trying to ignore the tears that slowly fell from his eyes.   
  
Saijins didn't cry, he admonished himself, especially the Prince of all Saijins.   
  
Saijin princes don't loose their mates either a sneering voice in his head said disgustingly.  
  
The pain gripped his heart for one blinding second before being pushed back by shame and self-loathing. Soon hate and anger filled Vegeta replacing his previous feelings.  
  
The second his brat was born he was going to take the dragon balls with him into space and destroy this planet. He was going to rid the universe of the disgustingly weak human race.  
  
Vegeta smiled viciously. Thoughts of what his wish should be filled his head.  
  
Immortality?  
  
The Princes head shot up, memories of his home planet flying through his head.   
  
Why hadn't thought of it before? He'll wish for Vegetasei to be restored!  
  
****  
  
AN: Sorry for taking so long, writers block. Thankfully though I had a HUGE inspiration last night, wrote two pages of an outline down and walla! *Commences happy dance* I am working on the next chapter as you are reading this. I'm not completely sure if Serena will meet any of the Z-senshi next chapter or the one after that…but its real soon. Man I love inspiration, it makes me feel….I don't know….awesome is the best word I can think of…lol  
  
REVIEWS ARE NICE!! LEAVE ONE! Takes one min out of your time to make me feel like I should get off my lazy ass and write more.  
  
Thanks! 


End file.
